


Alone Together

by Lapis_Lazulis_wings



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Lazulis_wings/pseuds/Lapis_Lazulis_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen is alone on Wrangel Island, and desperately longs for home. Aline is alone on Wrangel Island, but she now realises that wherever Helen is, is her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

Wrangel Island is a lonely place when there is nobody but your own mind to accompany you. Sadly for Helen this was often the case. Nobody on the Island trusted her yet, she had clearly been sent there for a reason. The Clave often lie, and Helen knew this was another lie from the get go. Yes, there are wards to guard; but Helen isn't allowed to guard them. They needed the extra hands but she wasn't even trusted enough to be allowed to help. Now Aline they trust; the Inquisitor's daughter must be good and honest, right? So everyday Aline goes to work, while Helen stays home. 

Wrangel Island is cold, and rainy, and miserable, and far away from what is left of Helen's family. She finds herself thinking of them daily, and often ends up in tears. She lets her mind drift to Julian whenever she needs to be calm. Jules was never loud or boisterous, even as a young child. Helen often finds herself thinking of his paintings, of how he could fade in and out of different worlds. He was always a Shadowhunter, strong and muscular, yet graceful: he was always an artist, using that grace with a paintbrush in hand and capturing a moment in beautiful, everlasting watercolour. 

The purity of her siblings is what often makes her weep the most. She doesn't care for the fact that she is alone, she worries about how Julian is coping with all of the children. She knows Emma will help him greatly, but that doesn't settle her very much. She weeps because her youngest siblings will not grow around her. She won't get to see them age and mature. She won't get to be at their first rune ceremonies. She may not even get to go to their weddings, as they wouldn't feel any attachment and wouldn't feel the need to invite her. She weeps about the fact that she is keeping Aline away from her family. Her mother and father are in Idris, away from their only daughter, so she weeps for them. She tries to throw herself into training, or art, or books, but that only makes her weep more; for she trains alone, and the art reminds her of home, and all the books were sent to them by Jia. 

That is how Aline finds her, most days. Upon arriving home she sees her, puffy eyed and red cheeked, awaiting her return. Some days she's on the training room floor. Others it's the windowsill in their bedroom, staring at nothing through the window. Every so often she's locked herself in their joint bathroom, before emerging covered in fresh wounds from an ongoing battle inside her head. Somedays it makes Aline want to cry, somedays it makes her want to fight harder: but no matter what state Helen is in when she gets home, she never ever wants to go back to Idris without her. Idris isn't Aline's home anymore. Helen is. 

They long for a future when they can have their own family, and their own house. Helen longs for a day when she can run down a warm beach with her siblings once more. And Aline longs for the day when Helen will be happy. For now, they cherish every moment they get. Every moment Aline is home, and Helen is smiling, is precious. Late nights talking or reading to each-other. The long nights when Helen creates her own stories, like she used to do for her family. The early mornings when one or both of them awake do to a nightmare, a reminder of the war that pained everybody. They are all moments they share. The stolen kisses in the icy moonlight. Fingers laced through hair, Helen's pointed ears turning red. Aline's work breaks and lunchtimes, where she often returns with messy hair and inside-out clothes. All moments that they share. 

All moments that they will cherish far into the future, when they will share them with their loving family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback would be greatly appreciated x


End file.
